


Important Words

by Amelie_Jones



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Donnie is somewhat afraid of letting go at first but eventually accepts it, I REGRET NOTHING, Is a poem a one shot, M/M, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25616431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amelie_Jones/pseuds/Amelie_Jones
Summary: Mikey finds a broken and fatally wounded Donnie in an alleyway. Donnie has one last thing to say before the life leaves him and he dies in his younger brother’s arms.
Relationships: Donatello/Michelangelo (TMNT)
Kudos: 5





	Important Words

My breath   
is   
short   
and shallow.  
I’m   
bleeding   
out   
onto   
the floor.  
My vision   
is cloudy.   
“Donnie,  
don’t do this.”   
Mikey whispers.   
“I can’t   
stop it.”   
I answer   
weakly.  
“I’m sorry.”  
Mikey’s eyes fill  
with tears.  
He’s crying   
for me  
because   
I’m   
dying.   
Dying...   
Not so bad   
when it means   
everything   
won’t hurt   
so bad anymore,  
right?   
That’s what I keep  
telling myself   
anyway.   
The truth is   
I’m scared.   
I don’t want to  
leave Mikey.   
Or the rest of my family.   
But I   
can’t   
stop it.   
It’s getting harder   
to breathe.   
This is it.   
I’m dying.   
I   
utter   
the   
last   
and   
most   
important   
words   
I’ll   
ever   
say.   
“I   
love   
you,   
Mikey.   
Don’t   
ever   
forget   
that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Shoot! How are Raph and Leo gonna feel? I guess you’ll never know, at least coming from me. Anybody else is welcome to continue on with this and make it a series as long as you credit me! Thanks you guys!


End file.
